


Let Me Melt Your Anger

by Aesthetic_Doughnut



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Doughnut/pseuds/Aesthetic_Doughnut
Summary: Gilbert was having a very stressful week. Everyone seemed to be dying in the hospital, and he couldn't give Anne the child she wanted. Luckily for him, Anne sensed this and was ready.(This is in 2020, not the 1900's)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Let Me Melt Your Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is not fluffy sex, this is two married people having a VERY wild night ;)

** Let Me Melt Your Anger **

* * *

* * *

Gilbert stumbled into the door of his house. His jacket and mask were soaked and he was tired. 

The weeks seemed to have become longer and more stressful. His co-workers were nice, but everyone seemed to be dying in the hospital. A man died yesterday from a heart attack, and today a ten-year-old boy died from cancer. He always blamed himself, no matter what his boss or co-workers said. _Maybe if I just work hard enough_ , he told himself every time. 

Gilbert kicked off his shoes and groaned as he laid on the couch. Anne came into the room, smiling. 

"Rough day, huh?" she said, sitting next to him.

"Like every other day, Anne," he snapped. Anne flinched but didn't say anything. She rubbed his stomach and laid on him, breathing into his ear. Gilbert felt himself lift barely. 

"I could make some of that anger disappear," she whispered. Anne felt his boner raise. "Come on, the bedroom is much better."

She dragged him off the couch. There was suddenly some renewed energy and excitement in Gilbert. Anne pulled Gilbert to her, impatient. There were halfway to the bedroom but Anne wanted it started. She slammed her lips into his and shot her tongue into his mouth. Gilbert responded with such enthusiasm that Anne was lifted off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked into their bedroom. 

Anne felt herself being lowered to the bed and Gilbert crawled on top of her. Still kissing her, Gilbert tore off her pants and underwear, feeling her. 

"You're a whole ocean down there," he moaned. 

Anne stopped and took off Gilbert's shirt, then her own. Gilbert looked down at Anne's bra, her breasts spilling over them. He unclipped the bra and threw it somewhere, while taking one of them into his mouth. Anne moaned as his licked and nibbled it. He moved to the next one, feeling Anne's rock-hard nipple dig into his shoulder. He finished and started kissing Anne, realizing that she was completely naked and he was just shirtless. 

He took off his pants and underwear, revealing his ten-inch member. Anne sat up and took it into her mouth while playing with his balls. Gilbert moaned, tangling his hands in her hair. She kissed the head of his member, then licked it from the end to the tip. A few seconds later, Gilbert felt himself reenter Anne's mouth. 

Anne was a _god_ at what she was doing. Gilbert was moaning loudly, which made Anne turn on more and go quicker. A sudden feeling came to Gilbert.

He blushed. "An-Anne! Oh _God_ Anne-I'm go-gonna-." He felt himself explode and Anne licked all of it up. Before she could start again, Gilbert flipped her so he was on top. 

"My turn," he growled. He pushed himself down to Anne's vagina. Before Anne knew what was happening, Gilbert was fingering her. He rubbed her clit, and then began thrusting.

Anne screamed. "MM YES, GIL!" She wasn't embarrassed when she orgasmed all over Gilbert's fingers. Gilbert licked her up, deciding he wanted more. His tongue thrusted into her, doing the same work as his fingers. This orgasm came sooner, shooting into his mouth. 

Gilbert got up and went to the drawer.

"What are you doing, Gil?" Anne huffed. 

He turned, holding two pairs of handcuffs. Anne smirked.

Gilbert cuffed her to the bed and crawled between her forced opened legs. Gilbert was ready to enter and looked at Anne. She nodded.

Gilbert plunged into her and begin thrusting in and out. Gilbert was scared he was gonna hurt her but Anne started screaming, "HARDER, GILBERT! GO FURTHER IN, DON'T BE A WIMP! OH MY GOD-"

He did what was told and thrusted all ten inches in. Anne screamed her pleasure and Gilbert moaned. He kept thrusting, harder and harder. He hit her g-spot and she yelled out as she orgasmed. Gilbert felt a little bad that he had orgasmed only once, so he kept thrusting.

"GILBERT! OH _YES!_ " 

Gilbert started multitasking by licking Anne's breasts. Anne squirmed under him, but he didn't let her go.

All of a sudden, that same feeling struck Gilbert. He tensed. "Oh dear L-FUCK!" he shouted as he came. 

He sat there for a moment, feel Anne's body squirm. "Your turn," he whispered, unlocking the handcuffs. Anne smiled and tackled him. 

She laid her vagina flat onto Gilbert's stomach, rocking back and forth slightly, letting him know how wet she was. Soon, Gilbert's whole stomach was slick with her wetness. Anne seemed pleased, and started riding him. 

"OHHHH YOU FUCKING WHORE-" Gilbert screamed. Anne moaned so loudly that he was sure the neighbors heard them. Gilbert watched her breasts bounce up and down while Anne watched his balls shake. Anne leaked down Gilbert's member. 

Anne soon slumped slightly, breathing hard. She got off him, which gave Gilbert a chance to flip her on her stomach. She crawled into a dog position. 

Before he could enter, he heard Anne say, "U-Under the bed. In the suitcase."

Gilbert got up and Anne licked the head of his member as he went.

Gilbert opened the suitcase to find sex toys. He grabbed the first thing he saw: _a dildo._

Anne smiled at the sight of the yellow object in his hand. He shoved it into her anus and then plunged into her vagina.

Anna screamed at the odd sensation of two members being inside of her. Gilbert didn’t like it, however. It kept getting in his way. But he shoved it deeper (Anne screaming her approval) and started thrusting harder.

Gilbert soon collapsed. Anne laid down next to him and pulled out the dildo. She looked down at his sticky member. She smiled and took it into her mouth. While doing so, she shoved her vagina into Gilbert’s face, hoping he’d get the message. He did. Anne pushed herself against him and he felt her erect nipples stab his thighs.

After a few minutes in the 69 position, Anne finished licking and sucking his whole pubic area and Gilbert’s tongue and fingers were sore. Anne licked his member one more time, getting splashed in the face with cum. Gilbert plunged his fingers in _deep,_ watching Anne’s juices leak and squirt from her for a good two minutes.

They got under the covers, tired. Gilbert decided he wasn’t ready just yet. He plunged into her and started thrusting, balls deep in Anne. He licked her breasts and whole chest. Anne felt him burst and smiled, before falling asleep. By then, Gilbert was too tired to exit. He fell asleep with his giant member in Anne’s tight vagina. 

When Anne woke up the next morning, she was surprised there was still nine inches of Gilbert’s erect member in her dripping vagina.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

Gilbert walked inside his house, surprised to see Anne greeting him.

“Gil, guess what!” she squealed.

He smiled. “What?”

“You’re gonna be a _father!_ ”

Gilbert stood still for a minute before realizing what she had just said. He hugged her and swung her around.

When the excitement cooled down, Anne whispered in his ear, “Did your anger disappear?” as she felt his erection poke her vagina.


End file.
